Te necesito a mi lado
by xKamiixChanx
Summary: 1D. One shot. Harry/Louis. Él quería volver a estar con él, pero sabía que no era lo correcto.


**Disclaimer** : One Direction no me pertenece, si fuera así Harry y Louis hace tiempo hubiesen salido del closet.

* * *

 **Te necesito a mi lado**

 **Por** : _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

 _Él quería volver a estar con él, pero sabía que no era lo correcto._

* * *

—Louis hoy llevarás a Eleanor contigo —es lo que dicen sus managers a penas se sienta en el lugar que le indicaron.

—¿Tengo derecho a decir algo? —sabe que esa actitud no le ayudará en nada, pero no sabe como reaccionar de una forma más respetuosa—. No, te estábamos avisando y procura mantener una sonrisa en la cara. No queremos que la gente hable.

Cierra sus manos en formas de puños y los aprieta con fuerza para poder contenerse, porque sabe que si no lo hace todos sufrirán las consecuencias. Cuántas veces les han dado el mismo sermón sobre evitar las muestras de afecto en público, a él y a Harry los vigilan de una manera que es agobiante. Aunque ya no sean nada.

—Está bien —no espera una respuesta, ya que se levanta del sillón y sale de ahí tan rápido como puede. Estar en esa oficina siempre lo deja enfermo.

* * *

Llega a su casa y la soledad lo golpea de una manera en la cual no está acostumbrado, a pesar de que lleva viviendo solo durante un mes, todavía tiene la esperanza de escuchar la voz de Harry preguntando cómo le fue o si la reunión con Modest! estuvo tan mal como suponían que sería, pero no escucha nada.

Se separaron hace un mes, pero el dolor es tan intenso como el primer día de la ruptura. Desde entonces siente que su vida perdió un poco de rumbo, todo los días ve ese tatuaje que tiene de la brújula y siente una ganas de sacárselo, porque ya no tiene un hogar al que llegar. Lo único que tiene es una casa donde no hay nada suyo, todo es tan impersonal, sin sentido para él.

Va a la cocina y se sirve una taza de té, después se lo lleva a su habitación prende la tele y se sienta en su cama viendo lo que sea que estén dando y bebe su té en silencio. Se concentra en lo que ve, porque no quiere dejar a su mente volar en otra situación, pero con la diferencia que en ese momento hay otra persona a su lado, que se apoya en su hombro. No piensa en Harry, porque ya está demasiado hastiado de todo para que su recuerdo lo siga abrumando.

Su teléfono celular suena y lanza un gruñido. Deja su taza en la mesita de noche y saca su celular, contesta sin ver quien es, no le interesa.

—¿Qué? —contesta y le da lo mismo si la persona que está al otro lado se ofende.

—Louis, soy Eleanor —responde su amiga ignorando su mal tono—. Me acaba de llamar Modest!

—Ah eso. Hay un desfile de Topshop y me invitaron —intenta no ser desagradable, pero es que no puede fingir—, Modest! dice que debes ir conmigo, tú sabes como tapadera.

Escucha como Eleanor lanza un suspiro de frustración y sonríe, desde la reunión con Modest! que sentía la necesidad de ser cruel o pesado con alguien. Sabe que está mal, pero simplemente no puede evitarlo, es su manera de seguir adelante con todo esto.

—Ya a qué hora pasarán por mi. —Frunce el ceño enojado, porque no quiere hablar y su amiga lo está obligando, en muchas ocasiones lo habían escuchado y estaba agradecido, pero en estos momentos no se sentía con las fuerzas para lidiar con ella—. No sé, llama a Modest! y pregúntales a ellos.

Le corta y no se siente mal por dejarla con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

Cae en su cama rendido. Sabe que mañana tendrá una reunión con la banda, así como todos los demás dias. El fin de semana tendrá que salir con Eleanor o también algún día de la semana la verdad es que no le interesa. Es como si todos los días fueran los mismos, como si siempre hiciera lo mismo. Odia sentirse así, odia que él y Harry ya no estén juntos, en estos momentos incluso odia que su sueño se esté cumpliendo.

Su celular vibra en su pantalón, se le había olvidado que lo puso en modo vibrador durante el desfile, lo ve y hay un mensaje de Modest!, lo borra sin verlo porque no le interesa lo que tengan para decirle. Sabe que antes de reunirse con los chicos sus managers hablarán con él sobre su comportamiento poco apropiado con Eleanor, pero simplemente hoy no podía fingir. Por eso cuando estaban sacándose fotos como si fueran una feliz pareja y no pudo más, así que sin importarle si Eleanor estaba lista la tomó de la mano y siguió caminando hacia el lugar donde se realizaría el desfile.

Se tapa con las sábanas y cierra las ojos para intentar dormir, porque mañana le espera un día complicado, pero también común. Porque todos sus días se convirtieron en simples y vanos desde que Harry y él terminaron. Desde hace un mes todos sus días son iguales, son una rutina que lo cansa, lo agota y lo desespera porque le gustaría poder estar con el rizado, pero es que no puede porque todos los problemas que conllevaba estar juntos los superaron y no pudieron más.

"Te extraño, no puedo seguir sin ti, toda esta puta rutina en la que no estás incluido me cansa" escribe en un mensaje y aprieta enviar. Sabe que no debería hacer esto, pero en momentos como éste, cuando la soledad lo está ahogando lo ve tan necesario.

Fin.

* * *

 **N/A:** Segundo fic que escribo de ellos, espero les guste y no duden en dejarme algún comentario para saber qué les pareció.


End file.
